Benutzer Blog:RainA/Rezension zu den Haikyuu-Filmen der ersten Staffel
center|link=|700px Seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr bringt der deutsche Publisher peppmermint Anime mittlerweile die Sportserie „Haikyuu!!“ nach Deutschland. Im Moment gehen die Veröffentlichungen in Deutschland bis in die zweite Staffel hinein und jetzt wurden sogar die ersten beiden Kinofilme, die die erste Staffel zusammenfassen, zur Serie veröffentlicht. Grund genug diese mal unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Umfang der Blu-ray des zweiten Films Die Blu-ray-Hülle selbst ist in einem schönen Huber verpackt, bei dem man das USK-Logo auch noch entfernen kann. Die Blu-ray befindet sich in einer Amary-Hülle. Es liegt dem Film jedoch kein Booklet oder Poster bei, was bei den erwarteten Verkaufszahlen des Films aber auch nachvollziehbar ist. Der Film selbst dauert 89 Minuten und ist wahlweise mit japanischem oder deutschen Ton abspielbar. Der Film hat eine Auflösung von 1080p und kommt mit „Trailern“ anderer Anime-Titel als Bonus. Meiner Meinung nach ist das ein ganz solider Umfang mit einem schönen Huber, der vom Design her zum Schuber des ersten Films gut passt. Haikyuu Movie 1.jpg Haikyuu Movie 2.jpg Worum geht es in Haikyuu!!? Hinata schreit Kageyama an|thumb|200px Haikyuu!! ist ein typischer Sportanime aus dem Studio Production I.G, die auch den Sporttitel „Kuroko no Basket“ verantworten. In der Serie möchte Shōyō Hinata unbedingt Volleyball spielen. Leider findet er auf seiner Mittelschule nicht genügend Jungen, um ein eigenes Team zu gründen, weshalb er nur mit den Mädchen trainieren kann. Dazu kommt noch, dass er nicht unbedingt der Größte ist. Jedoch wollen seine Freunde am Ende ihrer Mittelschulzeit einen Gefallen tun und zusammen treten sie an einem Turnier an. Dort fliegen sie allerdings direkt gegen das Team von Tobio Kageyama raus, welcher auch der „König des Spielfelds“ genannt wird. Von diesem Tag an erklärt Hinata ihn zu seinem Erzfeind und schwört sich mit seinem Team in der Oberschule Rache an ihm zu nehmen. Zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahrs wechselt Hinata auf die Karasuno Oberschule, da er gerne so werden möchte wie der kleine Gigant von Karasuno werden möchte. Jedoch muss er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass sein Erzfeind Kageyama auch auf die Karasuno Oberschule geht. Die beiden müssen sich zusammenreißen und Freunde werden, da sie kurz davor stehen aus dem Volleyball-Club der Schule zu fliegen... Von bitteren Niederlagen bis hin zu emotionalen Momenten Das Karasuno-Volleyball-Team|thumb|200px Haikyuu schafft es sehr gut das zwischenmenschliche im Team zu behandeln. Man nimmt sich viel Zeit für die Charaktere und ihre Gefühle. So muss der Kapitän Daichi Sawamura das „Ass“ des Teams nach einer heftigen Niederlage erstmal wieder motivieren am Training teilzunehmen. Auch bei anderen Team-Mitgliedern sitzt die Niederlage noch tief im Magen. Auch wenn die Gefühle und der Beziehungen der Charaktere nicht zu kurz kommen, so gibt es auch genug Spiele, die immer wieder spannend sind. Der Anime nimmt sich genug Zeit für die Spiele. Durch die Kommentare der Zuschauer im Anime bekommt man auch ein gutes Verständnis dafür, was gerade auf dem Platz platziert. Auch wenn man sich mit Volleyball nicht auskennt, wird man nicht alleine gelassen und das grundlegendste bekommt man erklärt, um zu verstehen, warum ein Spiel so hart ist für die Karasuno Oberschule. Meine Lieblingsmomente sind jedoch die „langen“ Volleyballmatches, in welchen man alle Phasen des Spiels sieht. Es ist immer schön zu sehen, wie sie sich die beiden Teams im Verlauf des Spiels taktisch anpassen müssen. Dies wird immer schön durch Kommentare der Zuschauer und der Coaches ergänzt. Gute Synchronisationsarbeit und ausgezeichnete Animationen Wie man es von Production I.G gewohnt ist, kommt der Anime in sehr guter Animationsqualität. Für die beiden Kinofilme hat man die TV-Animationen extra noch überarbeitet. Auch die deutsche Synchronisation von peppermint Anime finde ich, wie man es gewohnt ist, sehr gut. Jeder Charakter hat eine zum Charakter passende Stimme. Auch wenn sich die Stimmfarben teilweise vom Original unterscheiden, macht das die Synchronisation keinesfalls schlechter. Im Gegenteil - es bringt der deutschen Fassung seinen ganz eigenen Charm. thumb|center|500 px Fazit Haikyuu überzeugt mit guten und Charakteren, mit denen man gut mitfühlen kann. Die Gefühle des Teams werden gut auf den Zuschauer übertragen. Die Dynamik und die Interaktionen zwischen den Charakteren ist definitiv eine Stärke von Haikyuu!!. Aber auch der „sportliche Teil“ lässt nicht zu wünschen übrig. Die Spiele sind sehr spannend und mitreißend. Man muss sich aber natürlich vor Augen führen, dass der Anime das Sport-Genre nicht neu erfindet. Haikyuu!! ist sicherlich nicht der einzige Sport-Anime mit einem Team, dass nach einer tragischen Niederlage durch Neuzugänge neuen Mut gewinnt und deutlich besser wird. Die beiden Anime-Filme Haikyu!! Movie 1 - Ende und Anfang und Haikyu!! Movie 2 - Gewinner und Verlierer fassen jeweils zwölf Episoden der ersten Staffel zusammen und lassen dabei etwas aus. Deshalb würde ich Einsteigern empfehlen, dass man sich lieber die erste Staffel des Anime kauft, denn die beiden Filme sind eher für Veteranen gedacht, die noch einmal die Ereignisse der ersten Staffel auffrischen wollen. Übrigens: Man kann zur Zeit die erste Episode mit deutscher Synchronfassung auf YouTube gucken. Ich habe die Folge für euch am Ende des Beitrags eingefügt. thumb|center|500 px Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag